


The Shot Heard

by November_Clouds



Series: sorrow, pain, and loss (whumptober 2020) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Bullet wound, Held at Gunpoint, Injury, School Shooters, School Shootings, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no. 3, what do i pUt: spoopy edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Clouds/pseuds/November_Clouds
Summary: He burst into the room, expecting to see the Vice-Principal standing up on the stage, but was surprised when the room was empty, save for six other kids sent from their homerooms. He noticed Kageyama was there and ran over to him excitedly, but he stopped, puzzled, when the loudspeaker crackled again, this time with a voice he had never heard before."This is a threat.”Their heads jerked up, eyes on the old busted speaker hanging up on the ceiling. Hinata’s eyes were wide and scared. “Kageyama, what—”Bang.Hinata's at school when threats start coming in over the PAday 3: held at gunpoint
Series: sorrow, pain, and loss (whumptober 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Shot Heard

**Author's Note:**

> tw for guns, bullets, school shootings, blood
> 
> please stay safe

It was supposed to be an ordinary day.

Hinata was supposed to do the same things he did any other day. Bike to school, practice volleyball, suffer through classes, practice volleyball some more, and then bike home as fast as he could to make it home in time for dinner.

_It was supposed to be an ordinary day._

Hinata was supposed to suffer through English and Modern Lit and History and then go straight to practice. He was supposed to think nothing of the shriek of the old PA system as it turned on in the middle of math class, think nothing of the words that came over except _I wonder who’s in trouble this time._ That’s how it was _supposed_ to go. Maybe in another universe, that was how it went.

Not in this universe.

In this universe, the loudspeaker coughed loudly for a few seconds until the Vice Principal’s voice came over, shaking from the strain of the old system. _“All students are to report immediately to the auditorium for an assembly on school policy.”_

Hagiwara-sensei frowned at the old speaker. “I don’t remember any assemblies planned today.” She paused, hesitating. “We should send someone to run down there and check.” She scanned the room quickly. “Hinata, if you will.”

Hinata stood up quickly, eager to escape his torturous math class. “Yes sensei!” he replied, grinning at his classmates who had to stay behind. He bounded out the door and made his way to the large auditorium across campus.

He burst into the room, expecting to see the Vice-Principal standing up on the stage, but was surprised when the room was empty, save for six other kids sent from their homerooms. He noticed Kageyama was there and ran over to him excitedly, but he stopped, puzzled, when the loudspeaker crackled again, this time with a voice he had never heard before.

_“This is a threat.”_

Their heads jerked up, eyes on the old busted speaker hanging up on the ceiling. Hinata’s eyes were wide and scared. “Kageyama, what—”

**_Bang._**

Someone screamed, a high sound of pure terror and fear. Loud thuds like running footsteps echoed through the hallways, people yelling as they fled. Loud footsteps followed them, heavy and pounding with an intensity.

Everyone in the room stopped breathing at once.

Hinata’s heart started racing. _Was that a gunshot? A gun? Someone has a gun? Where’d they get it? Did they shoot someone? Was anyone hurt? What was the last thing he said to his mother? Did he tell her he loved her? Was he a good brother to Natsu? What about the rest of the team, are they okay? They were supposed to go to nationals this year, they were going to go, right?_ **_Was he about to die today?_**

Hinata felt frozen in place, as if someone had encased his limbs in ice. He felt numb as fear washed over him, and he unconsciously dug his nails into the flesh of his arms. Kageyama placed a heavy hand on his shoulder and shook him, as if he was trying to get his attention, but when Hinata lifted his gaze, the other boy’s eyes were staring into space.

“I’m afraid,” Hinata whispered.

"Me, too,” Kageyama whispered back.

**_Bang._ **

**_Bang, bang._**

Three more gunshots rang out, closer this time, and the screams grew louder, more frenzied. _Someone should do something,_ Hinata thought. _We should hide._

The auditorium doors burst open, slamming against the walls. The six kids ~~_(children, they were only children)_ ~~ all jumped, and unconsciously gravitated toward each other, standing in a huddle. 

The man who entered was wearing all black, an empty black bag at his side and an assault rifle in his hands. He sneered at the kids, all jumbled up in the middle of the room, and held up the gun, finger on the trigger, dangerously tight.

“Are you all who showed up?” the man asked boredly, waving the gun around. “Oh, well.” His gun slowed to a stop, and without another word, he pulled the trigger.

**_Bang!_**

The girl from class 3 screamed, her hand wet and covered in blood. She held her hand over her shoulder tightly, expression full of pain and tears. The others shouted, moving in front of her, and another girl held her hand on top of the other girl’s in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

The man only frowned at his hand, as if it had betrayed him. “Weird,” he said in a bland voice. “I’m usually a better shot than that.” He shrugged his shoulders, careless, and looked back at the kids. “What does it matter anyway?” He pointed the gun at them again, hand steadying, eyes deadly serious. “I’ve got all the time in the world to practice.”

The man continued to hold the gun at them, attention on his trigger finger. Vaguely, Hinata could hear the man begin to monologue about how he was tired of life, but he wasn’t paying attention. He kept scanning the room, adrenaline rushing through his body, looking for a way out. He had left his phone in his bag, and his bag in his classroom. The doors were too far away to run to, and besides, the man with the gun had all his attention on them.

There was no way they were getting out of there.

They were trapped.

The man with the gun seemed to get bored of just standing there, and he took a few steps towards them, barrel still pointed at them. “I won’t miss this time, children,” he said creully, and this time when he took aim it was at Hinata.

**_BANG!_**

In one universe, Hinata biked to school, sat through his classes and went to volleyball practice afterwards. It was an ordinary day. In that universe, he went home safely, wondering about what dinner was going to be instead of if he told his mother he loved her.

Not all universes are equal. And in this one, Hinata Shouyou died at 16, in the arms of his best friend.

And he never told his mother he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> if someone around you shows the signs of planning a school shooting (angry social media posts, recluding into themselves, looking into or buying a weapon), please take action. talk to them. call the police. be there to stop things before they happen.
> 
> (this is somehow one of the longest ones. don't expect the others to be 1k+ words like this)


End file.
